I CAN help Falling In Love In Paris
It starts off with Tyler in confessional saying how his own team hated him. Next it shows Anne Maria and Owen (Members of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot) talking about why Owen had voted for Anne Maria to go home but he cleared it up that he changed his vote to Tyler because he is scared he is the next to go. Next it shows Team Amazon 2 in first class saying how they love it then Heather asks were Izzy went. Next the plane starts to shake so everyone freaks out! Izzy is in the cock pit with Chef and she just keeps pushing buttons which causes them to crash in Paris there next destination. Izzy flys out of the plane and Chris says all the high lights about Paris, like that it is the city of love. Next scene it shows Izzy in confessional saying that its perfect to be in The City of Love with Harold. Next Chris gets all the contestants in the art museum and tells them that there next challenge is to find your statue pieces thoughout the museum. Team Victory got "Rodens the Thinker", Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot got "Venis Demilo" and lastly Team Amazon 2 got "The Statue of David". After he tells them the rules Chris tells them that three animals will be chasing you while you look, so they start to run then Noah and Owen stop and fooled the yeti. Next it shows Team Amazon 2 were Heather is telling them to find there pieces fast so they can win. DJ is in confessional loving Paris. Next it shows Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and they are making up a game plan to find the pieces, they all split up then Geoff tells Tyler to check the west wing where he says "Yes Captain" then runs into wall. Next it shows Noah and he see's some video cameras and Izzy! Shows Noah in confessional saying how he needs to break Izzy and Noah apart before the merge or they could win! So Noah goes up to Izzy and kisses her, then he goes in security office and prints a picture of the kiss and sets it in first class because he knows Team Amazon 2 are going to win again. Next it shows all the places they got, Team Amazon 2 won.... again, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot got second and Team Victory got the second loss of the season. Next scene it shows Harold and he sees the photo of Izzy and Noah kissing which makes him MAD! The bell goes off for a song so Harold started singing Love Drunk. Next it shows Team Victory in the eliminatin ceremony where one of them will be leaving! They all cast there votes and to a 5 to 1 vote Noah was the first to take the Drop of Shame. Votes Cody voted Noah Cameron voted Noah Noah voted Cody DJ voted Noah Alejandro voted Noah Trent voted Noah Category:Paris Category:Season 5 Category:Goodbye Noah Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes